So wrong but so perfectly nice
by LittleMissHardCorre
Summary: This is a requested written for someone on Tumblr who requested Codust involving Collars and leashes. Yes, this is Cody/Goldust slash. Yes it's rated M. Don't like? Don't read. Simple.


Cody couldn't help but glance nervously at the driver's side of the rental car they were in. Dustin hadn't said anything the entire journey and Cody didn't know what to make of it. They had won their match and were still champions so they should be celebrating right? Usually when they won Dustin couldn't wait to get him alone, taunting him all night about how hard he was going to fuck his baby brother. Yes, Cody knew tines wrong. Hell it wasn't just wrong it was illegal - they were committing gay incest on a regular basis. But Dustin made Cody feel so... Safe. Complete. And Cody was almost certain that the amount of orgasms his brother had given him was worth not getting into heaven when he died. It was wrong on so many levels but Cody was happy and he didn't care about anything else because it felt so _right_. It wasn't just the se. It was the intimate moments, the cuddles and kisses and promises. Nobody else had ever made him feel like this so he didn't care how wrong it was.

But right now Dustin was being so quiet and that scared Cody. Maybe Cody was just being paranoid and Dustin had a lot on his mind. Or maybe Dustin was in pain and trying to brave face it - he might have been in the best shape of his life but he wasn't as young as he used to be and Cody knew full well the effects the ring could have on you. But Dustin hadn't even stopped long enough to shower; his face paint was still smudged on his face. He'd changed in to street clothes, grabbed Cody and practically dragged him to the car without a word. It was odd to say the least. Cody wasn't sure what mood Dustin was in but he'd be damned if he wasn't a little bit scared and a whole lot more curious.

Finally pulling up to the hotel Cody grabbed his bag out the trunk, waiting for his older brother to do the same before following him inside. The heat hit him the second he stepped inside, a warm change from the harsh December winds blowing outside. He'd walked no more than 15 feet from the car to the hotel lobby and yet it was still enough to make him shiver. Though he was sure that wasn't entirely from the cold. Following Dustin into the elevator he watched as his still silent brother pressed the button to their floor. Because they were tag team partners they shared a room without any suspicion from the other superstars. Oh if only they knew. But Dustin and he were careful enough not to let anything slip. They couldn't risk anyone funding out, the loss would be far too great for either of them to bear. He waited almost nervously for the elevator to stop, breathing a sigh of relief when it pinged and the doors slid open.

Walking back to their room Cody's mind was screaming at him not to run, but he just wanted to get to his room as quickly as he could. He knew Dustin would reveal his true mood behind closed doors. Dustin, however, was taking his sweet time to walk to the room. Fuck. The bastard was doing it on purpose. Cody didn't know why but he knew Dustin was teasing him somehow, torturing him, not going anywhere near fast enough for Cody's liking. Usually he did that when he was inside his brother, and he wanted to hear Cody beg for his cock to move faster, to fuck him good and hard. But now, now Cody didn't know what Dustin wanted him to beg for. He had no idea what game his big brother was playing, but so far it wasn't one Cody liked. Finally reaching their room he waited impatiently for Dustin to catch up so he could unlock the door. They went everywhere together so Cody never carried his room card, which, now it had been put into perspective, seemed like a stupid idea. He stood with his head pressed against the door, resisting the urge to bang his head against it repeatedly, and let the cool touch of the wood calm him. So lost in the feeling he didn't notice Dustin walk up behind him until he felt him pressed against his back, arm sneaking past him to unlock the door. The gentle kiss Dustin pressed against his neck made him smile; maybe his brother was in a good mood after all.

Cody walked through the door when his brother pushed it open, missing the cool feel of the smooth wood pressed against him. He set his bags down on the unused bed, they might have had two in the room but both knew the second was just for show. He heard Dustin moving around behind him, pulling something out of his bag before he set it next to the chair. He had no idea what it was, and paid no attention to it until he felt cool leather against his throat. So he was in one of _those_ moods.

Cody and Dustin had a normal sexual relationship for the most part. Well, about as normal as banging you brother could get. But sometimes 'normal sex' just didn't quite cut it for either of them. Sometimes Cody needed to be dominated, controlled, made to follow orders and be the perfect little slave. And sometimes Dustin needed to be in complete control, have Cody at his beck and call. He needed his baby brother to be submissive. To not argue with him, to be a good little slut and do whatever Dustin told him. And as Dustin fastened the collar around Cody's neck, it looked like tonight was one of the nights where he needed Cody to be a perfect little slut for him.

The collar was a present Dustin had bought him when they'd first discovered their need for this sort of relationship. It was a simple thing, thick black leather that fit snugly around Cody's neck, tight enough for him to feel it but lose enough to let him breathe and it had a small, silver ring at the front which Dustin attached a leash to. But as simple as it was, they both knew what it meant, and it was perfect.

He didn't move, barely even breathed as Dustin attached a leash to the collar, pulling it gently to make sure it was attached right. Cody stumbled forward lightly, stopping just in front of his brother, looking up at him through his lashes. He looked so innocent and vulnerable the way he looked in that moment, big blue eyes wide, watching his brother with nothing but trust in his eyes, pink lips parted as he finally released the breath he'd been holding. But Dustin knew his brother was anything but innocent or vulnerable. Admittedly he could be somewhat naive at times, but when it came down to it he could play just as dirty as the rest of them. And Dustin fucking loved it. Looking into his baby brothers eyes, his voice filled the silent room with a simple command.

"Strip."

He's barley finished saying the word before Cody was pulling off his own shirt, fingers teasing his skin as he pushed it up and over his head. His hands dropped to his jeans, unfastening them quickly, his nimble and skilled fingers having no problem with the fastenings. Toeing off his shoes he turned around, bending over to remove his socks before allowing his jeans to slide down his hips, wiggling them slightly to aid his jeans movement before they pooled at his ankles. He wasn't currently wearing any underwear, so when he stood back up and kicked his jeans to the side he was naked, exposed, and oh so willing to let his brother do anything he wanted.

Grabbing the leash Dustin led him over to the bathroom, handing Cody a damp wash cloth and looking at him expectantly. His hands shook once more as he brought it up, gently touching his brothers face. He hoped this was what Dustin wanted; the older man was still fully clothed so what else could he want Cody to do, other than wash off his face paint? Cody loved every second of it. He'd always been fascinated watching his brother apply his 'war paint', but now, taking it off seemed just as fascinating. Watching as the gold and black smudges came away to reveal the handsome face he knew lay beneath. Soon, soon there would be no time for gentleness. They'd be going at it like animals, hard, fast, and rough. Not that he was complaining. Cody loved everything about the way he and Dustin had sex. It didn't matter if it was rough and hard, soft and tender; Dustin could call him a slut and a whore or whisper sweet nothings in his ear. Either way he always felt his brothers passion, always felt the pleasure curing through his veins, and it always brought him the best climax he'd ever had. Nobody could quite work his body like Dustin could. Nobody knew what buttons to press, how to touch him in the right places, nobody could make him feel as alive as his older brother. And as sick as that sounded Cody couldn't care less.

When his brothers' face was clean he dropped the wash cloth in the sink, taking a moment to appreciate how handsome his brother was. His ring gear didn't do him justice. He had strong facial features, sharp eyes and a smile almost as pretty as Cody's. His brother was perfect. And his body? The commentators weren't lying when they said he was in the best shape of his life. Cody liked to think he helped with the physical parts a little bit. But damn his brothers arms were nice and toned and they could easily lift him if and when Dustin wanted to; something that always came in useful for various reasons. But Cody's favourite part of Dustin was still covered up. Maybe if he was a good boy Dustin would let him play with it.

One simple look from Dustin and he fell to his knees, knowing at this moment in time his place was at Dustin's feet. He was below his brother. Nothing but a filthy whore. This was the mind set he needed to adapt to give his brother what he wanted. And quite frankly, Cody wasn't exactly objecting to being used like a typical slut. He felt his brother tug on the leash and followed him when he walked, crawling on his hands and knees. Dustin sat on the edge of the bed with Cody kneeling between his legs, not daring to look up.

"Filthy. Filthy little slut. That's all you are. I should have known. You're only good for one thing. You belong on your knees, with a dick between your pretty lips. But I am your big brother, it's my _job _to look after you, make sure you get exactly what you need. And I know how badly you need me inside you. I know how badly you need my big fat cock in your ass, pounding away until you can't remember your own name. I can _see _your dick getting hard just thinking about having me inside you. But not yet. No, you don't deserve it yet. You have to earn it. You have to work for what you want. I'm not just going to hand it to you. So instead of sitting there quietly, trying to behave, why don't you do something useful with your mouth? Maybe then you'll earn the right to be fucked by me. Well, go on. What are you waiting for slut?"

The words falling from his brothers' mouth did nothing but turn Cody on. He could feel his cock growing hard with every word and he couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips when Dustin pulled the leash hard, sending Cody face first into his crotch. Bracing himself with his hands on Dustin's knees he looked up briefly, familiar eyes staring back into his own.

"Nothing, I'm sorry daddy; I'll suck your cock really good, I promise." As if everything about this situation wasn't fucked up enough already Cody's daddy kink just served to make the situation sicker but Dustin's cock harder. Everything about this was wrong but damn seeing Cody on his knees at his brothers' mercy, calling him daddy and being willing to please him in every way was the sexiest thing ever. Neither of them could deny how hot it got them, neither planning on hiding their arousal from each other. In the ring they had to pretend, had to make out like they were nothing more than brothers, act like the constant touching and rubbing against each other had no affect on them. But here, in the privacy of their room, neither of them hid anything.

Moving his hands to Dustin's crotch he pressed his palm against the denim clad erection, teasing it slightly before undoing his jeans. Dustin lifted his hips long enough for Cody to pull them down, exposing his cock fully. He couldn't stop his mouth from watering at the sight. His brothers' cock was about 7 inches in length, but it was _thick_; it always stretched Cody perfectly. Fuck he couldn't wait to get it inside him again.

Not wasting anytime Cody wrapped his lips around the head of his brothers' cock, sucking it hard and running his tongue over the slit. God he tasted amazing, like sin and gold and something so uniquely Dustin Cody couldn't describe it but it was enough to make his cock hard. He pulled back for a moment, allowing how saliva to dribble over the head of his brothers cock before putting it back in his mouth and sliding down until his lips were wrapped around the base, his nose nestled in the neatly trimmed hair around the base of Dustin's cock. He moaned at the scent of his brother, and Dustin ran a hand through his hair, gripping it tightly when the vibrations ran through his cock.

"That's it baby, suck daddy's cock like a good little whore. Fuck you're so good at this." Cody sucked harder when he heard Dustin's praise, briefly wishing he could see himself through Dustin's eyes. He looked like a perfect little slut in all honesty. His pretty, thick lips were stretched obscenely around his brothers' cock, saliva running from the corner of his mouth slightly, eyes glazed over with lust and he hungrily sucked his big brothers dick. Bobbing his head he continued to take the whole of Dustin's cock in his mouth, having no trouble doing so. He'd sucked cock enough time in his life to know how to do it, and how to do it good. Pulling off he kissed his way from the head to the base, then licked at his brothers' balls, tongue flicking against them repeatedly. He moved back up to his brothers' cock, coating it in as much spit as he could, knowing it was the only lube he'd get tonight. Sometimes Dustin took his time with Cody, stretched him for ages, lubed his cock as much as he could. But on nights like tonight Dustin didn't care too much for prepping his brother. He'd never hurt Cody intentionally, but he knew that nothing could beat the feeling of fucking Cody and having nothing between his cock and Cody's ass. And besides, Dustin was so thick he'd stretch Cody's with his ass regardless of how long he spent fingering him, so it didn't make too much difference. And he knew Cody loved it anyway.

Feeling a tug on his collar Cody looked up hopefully. Maybe he'd done a good job and his brother would fuck him now. God he needed to have his brother inside him. Cody knew he was good at sucking cock, and his brother had never passed up an opportunity to fuck him, but the fear never left Cody's mind in these moments. Fear his ass would go untouched by his brothers' cock and he'd have to wait a whole _day_ just to have his brothers' cock again.

Dustin tugged on the leash once more, so Cody followed and stood up, straddling his brother's lap. He could feel their erections brush together as Dustin let go of the leash and grabbed Cody's ass, pulling their hips together. He moaned and wrapped his arms around his brothers' shoulders, grinding his cock harder against Dustin's when his brother licked at his neck. Fuck Dustin always knew exactly where Cody's hot spots were. His neck was so sensitive and Cody couldn't help the moans falling from his lips as Dustin attached it with his mouth; kissing, licking and sucking around the leather, biting him and god he was practically killing him. He felt like he couldn't breathe but at the same time he loved drowning in the sexuality that was his brother.

"You're such a good little cock sucker, but I know something even _better_ than your mouth." This was it, this is what Cody had been waiting for since the second his brother wrapped that collar around his neck. His breath left his body as Dustin gripped his hips and flipped them, and he landed on his back with his brother nestled between his legs still. Dustin's feet were planted on the floor as he lent over Cody, who spread his legs and bent them at the knees, accommodating for Dustin's body being between his thighs. His body shook at the feeling of Dustin rubbing his cock head against Cody's hole.

"Please daddy, please don't tease me, I've been so good tonight, you said I sucked your cock real good, please daddy just put your cock in me, please!" he wasn't above begging for what he wanted, and he didn't have the patience to wait for Dustin to stick his cock in him. He needed it now.

"Dirty little whore, you just can't wait can you. Alright, you asked for it slut." Dustin smirked lightly at Cody's begging, but complied with his request and pressed the head of his cock against Cody's hole, pushing in slowly. Despite needing to fuck his brother hard and fast he took his time pushing in, not wanting to hurt his brother. He pushed in slowly, only his precum and Cody's spit being used as lube, and started rubbing soothing circles on Cody's hips and bending down to kiss him tenderly, trying to distract him from the initial pain. He knew Cody would enjoy it as much as him when he got used to the feeling of having his brothers fat cock inside him once more, but he took it slow until he knew his baby boy was ready to get pounded properly. He stilled when his dick was fully inserted into Cody, feeling the other relax around him. Fuck he was so tight. No matter how many times Dustin fucked his baby brother he remained as tight as the first time they fucked, it was one of the things Dustin loved about fucking his baby brother. There was no better feeling in the world than being inside his brother.

The feeling of Dustin's cock stretching his hole was uncomfortable at first, no matter how often they fucked he always got the slight burning sensation when Dustin pushed in, but that was soon replaced by the feeling of being full and complete. There was no better feeling in the world than having his brother inside him. Squeezing Dustin's hips with his thighs he nodded when his brother looked him in the eyes, letting Dustin know he was ready. And Dustin didn't wait any longer. He drew his cock out of Cody's ass, leaving nothing but the tip in and then slammed his hips forward so his cock slid back in hard, jolting Cody with the movement. He continued thrusting his cock hard into Cody, his thrusts getting faster as he went. One particular thrust made Cody almost scream in pleasure, tightening his thighs around Dustin slightly as the older man hit his prostate. Dustin grinned and changed the angle of his hips so every thrust meant his cock was hitting Cody's prostate dead on. Cody was crying out in pleasure, moaning his brothers' name over and over again, begging for him to fuck Cody hard and faster, not caring if anyone heard them at that point. He was too lost in his pleasure to worry about anything.

"You like that don't you slut? You like having daddy's big fat cock pound your tight little ass. I'm gonna fuck you so hard you won't remember your own name. But I'm warning you slut, I don't want to see you touch your cock once. You don't even need it, we both know me fucking your sweet ass is enough to make you come."

The words danced in Cody's head and he tried so damn hard to focus on what Dustin was saying, but fuck the feeling of being thrusted into hard was enough to draw Cody's attention away. But as hard as it was to listen Cody knew what Dustin had said, and he whined when his brother refused to let him touch his cock. It lay hard against his stomach, leaking and begging for attention but Cody behaved, not wanting Dustin to punish him. And honestly he was right, Cody didn't need to touch himself to get off, Dustin's cock was more than enough but damn it was hard to obey, his cock was begging to be touched.

Despite neglecting his own dick Cody could feel himself getting close to the edge and soon he was rocking his hips to meet Dustin's thrusts, needing to somehow get closer to him. He threw his head back, the feeling of leather pressed tightly around his neck making him dizzy and he loved it. One more hard thrust from Dustin was all it took before Cody was calling out Dustin's name in ecstasy, his cum hitting his and Dustin's stomachs. The look of pure bliss on his baby boys face and the feeling of Cody's ass clenched tightly around his cock was enough to bring Dustin to the edge, a few more hard thrusts into Cody's tight heat sending him over and he came, his cum filling his baby brothers ass as he collapsed on top of him, cock still buried deep inside him.

Both of them took a minute to catch their breaths, neither wanting to move but both knowing needing to. Dustin carefully pulled out of Cody, watching in fascination as his cum trickled out of his brothers hole, before moving to the bathroom to pick up a fresh wash cloth. He cleaned the cum off his stomach before moving back to the bed, drinking in the sight of his baby boy sprawled out, eyes shut tighter than his legs, his chest rising and falling slowly. moving over to the sleeping man he wiped Cody down, then threw the wash cloth somewhere in the room before lifting Cody into a sitting position gently and removing the collar still locked around his neck. He picked his brother up bridal style, carrying him over to the clean bed and setting him down carefully, getting in behind him as he pulled the covers up, arm wrapped about his waist. He loved fucking Cody, love the intimacy and the sexual gratification that came with being with his brother. But as his eyes closed, and he slowly drifted off to sleep alongside Cody, he realised that he loved this as well. The gentleness, the cuddles, looking after his baby boy; he loved every second of it.


End file.
